


(How About You Not) Paint Me In Color

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [54]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Zack has an idea on how to get Cloud's attention. It isn't a great one.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	(How About You Not) Paint Me In Color

“Cloud! Hey, Cloudy! Guy with the gorgeous spiky blond hair!” Zack called as he spotted Cloud several feet ahead of him in the hall. 

Cloud either didn’t hear him, or was pretending not to, and Zack needed some way to get his attention. 

Looking down at the small canister of paint in his hand, leftovers of a project that he’d been helping Kunsel with, a part of Zack’s mind went ‘hmmm.’ (The rest of it sent frantic warning signals to ‘Halt! Cease! Desist! Do Not!’ but that wasn’t the part of his mind he usually paid attention to, so it was ignored.)

The paint went ‘splat!’ against Cloud’s back as it splattered **everywhere** , soaking the troopers body and dripping onto the floor. At least it did the job of getting Cloud’s attention when it caused the man to instantly whirl around to glare at whoever had thrown paint at him- and then to glare even harder when he saw it had been Zack. 

Looking into those very, very pretty blue eyes that were unfortunately also very, very angry, Zack held his hands up and backed away slowly from his boyfriend. 

“Zack.” Cloud said levelly after taking out the earbuds in his ears and staring down at the canister of paint on the ground at his feet, drops and splatters of paint spreading almost artistically from it. As if on cue, a drop of the same paint splattered from his back to join the rest on the floor. “Why- No, never mind. I don’t care why, your answer is probably going to be ridiculous. How about instead of giving me an answer as to why, you stay **still**.” 

And Cloud bent down to pick up the still somehow nearly halfway full canister. 

And Zack knew it was time to **run**.

Fortunately- and unfortunately- he managed to get all the way back to their apartment before Cloud caught up with him. The unfortunate part came later, when Cloud made him clean up all the spilled and transferred paint from the apartment without any help from a cleaning service or even anyone else. The fortunate part came first, in that he was able to easily talk Cloud out of those ruined clothes and into being _distracted_ for the rest of the day after some playful tussling. 

So in the end, Zack would say that it was definitely worth it. 

Even if getting the paint out of the carpet took him hours of cursing, frustrating effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt [here](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174963851542/person-a-why-did-you-throw-paint-on-me).


End file.
